Chuck vs Sin City
by samantha bartowski
Summary: THINGS TURN DEADLY FOR TEAM BARTOWSKI WHEN A SIMPLE MISSION TO LAS VEGAS GOES AWRY- While investigating the whereabouts of a doctor dealing in toxic chemicals, Chuck faces his worst nightmare as Sarah falls victim to the doctor's research.
1. ACT ONE

"Chuck vs. Sin City"

THINGS TURN DEADLY FOR TEAM BARTOWSKI WHEN A SIMPLE MISSION TO LAS VEGAS GOES AWRY- While investigating the whereabouts of a doctor dealing in toxic chemicals, Chuck faces his worst nightmare as Sarah falls victim to the doctor's research.

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Chuck. This was written purely for entertainment.

Note: We chose to write this in script format to read like an episode of Chuck.

*the story reads easier when put into half size :) (the set-up in the upper right hand corner)

* * *

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

**INT. LABORATORY/ OFFICE BUILDING - NIGHT**

TITLE CARD: "SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF LAS VEGAS"

The laboratory is white and sterile and it is filled with organized metal shelving stocked with various vials of chemical compounds.

Two men dressed in black are standing on either side of one man, Bartlett, wearing a white lab coat. Facing them is an older man also wearing a lab coat, Dr. Kroner.

DR. KRONER  
Bartlett, you have been working with me a long time, right?

BARTLETT  
(cautious)  
Yes sir.

DR. KRONER  
(taking pauses)  
You helped me start project Amadeus. We built the compounds in  
Moscow, stole chemicals in the Zagros Mountains. So tell me, why  
so hesitant to meet with our investors in Las Vegas.

BARTLETT  
What do you mean?

A tall man, Halding, wearing a white lab coat hands Dr. Kroner Bartlett's Droid phone, which has a message displayed on the screen.

DR. KRONER  
Answer me this. Why do you have a message  
from one of Interpol's top agents?

The two men in black grab Bartlett's arms, and one of them pulls out a syringe filled with bright red liquid.

BARTLETT  
(struggling, frantic)  
No! I can explain! Please! I can explain! It's not what  
you think! Don't!

As the man in black begins to inject Bartlett, still struggling to free himself, Dr. Kroner turns around and walks away, with Halding close behind him.

**INT. CHUCK, SARAH, AND MORGAN'S APARTMENT - MORNING**

SARAH stands by the stove cooking pancakes. There is a yellow bowl on the counter that is filled with fresh blueberries.

CHUCK (O.S.)  
(calling down hallway)  
Sarah? Have you seen my phone?

SARAH  
It's on the counter.

Chuck walks into the kitchen wearing his Nerd Herd uniform, and sees Sarah making breakfast.

CHUCK  
(happy)  
Hey honey. You're making pancakes?

Chuck comes up behind Sarah at the stove and puts his arms around her.

SARAH  
Well, i thought it would be nice to have something  
besides Poptarts for breakfast every morning.

CHUCK  
(cheerful)  
Absolutely.

Sarah turns around and Chuck kisses her.

CHUCK  
Let's have some pancakes!

Chuck grabs the bowl of blueberries and cream off the table and puts them on the raised counter. He grabs his phone off the counter and puts it in his pocket.

Sarah plates their pancakes and walks over to Chuck.

They sit down at the counter, and start eating. Chuck opens the newspaper and scans the middle page.

SARAH  
So, I was thinking about Ellie's birthday, and are you  
sure we shouldn't get anything else...

Sarah's voice fades out as Chuck flashes on an ad for a casino in Las Vegas, The Parisian. In the flash he sees the owner of the casino is a doctor working to make various chemical compounds.

SARAH  
(eating pancakes)  
Chuck? Is everything okay?

CHUCK  
I think we just got a mission.

**INT. CASEY'S APARTMENT - MOMENTS LATER**

CASEY, Sarah, and Chuck stand in front of the computer talking to BECKMAN.

BECKMAN  
Chuck's flash was correct. We have been monitoring  
the transfer of the casino's funds into an offshore account  
connected to Doctor Kroner. This matches chatter we  
received from interpol on the current activity of the doctor.

Shows DR. KRONER's picture on screen.

BECKMAN  
We have not been able to gather enough intel on him to  
find his base and capture his team. His project is only known by  
the name Amadeus. Your mission is to uncover the details of  
the program. It is suspected that the money is being used to  
fund his research in bio weapons and deadly toxins.

CASEY  
How can we find him?

BECKMAN  
Dr. Kroner is opening a new sector in his casino, The Parisian,  
tonight, and he is expected to be in attendance-

CHUCK  
But that is really just a front for the doctor to meet with his  
investors, right?

BECKMAN  
Precisely Chuck, which is why I need you there tonight.

SARAH  
What's the plan?

BECKMAN  
The new wing in the casino will open at eleven o'clock. I need you  
there at midnight after the Doctor's guests have arrived. Casey,  
you will go as staff, and Sarah and Chuck will gather intel on the  
Doctor's whereabouts by posing as a married couple.

CHUCK  
No problem there.

He looks over at Sarah, smiling.

BECKMAN  
Bartowski, this is serious. Little is known about Kroner and he is  
suspected to be extremely dangerous and unstable, so proceed  
with caution.

**INT. CHUCK, SARAH, AND MORGAN'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS**

MORGAN emerges from the hallway wearing blue plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt.

MORGAN  
(calling out)  
Chuck?

Morgan wanders into the kitchen and picks up the bowl of blueberries which he begins to eat. With his mouth full of blueberries...

MORGAN  
Sarah?

He sees the unfinished plates of pancakes on the counter.

MORGAN  
Where is everyone?

Sarah and Chuck open the door to the apartment to find Morgan sitting at the counter eating their leftover pancakes.

CHUCK  
Hey buddy.

MORGAN  
(still chewing)  
So come on share, what's the new mission?

SARAH  
(to Chuck)  
I'm going to go pack.

Sarah kisses Chuck on the cheek and walks down the hallway to their room.

MORGAN  
Where are you guys going? Aren't I still a member  
of team Bartowski?

CHUCK  
Look Morgan, this isn't really your mission.

MORGAN  
Well where is it?

CHUCK  
We are going to Vegas for the night.

Morgan stops chewing and puts his fork down.

MORGAN  
Vegas?

CHUCK  
We have to check out this doctor's casino connections.

MORGAN  
But Chuck you know I have always wanted to go to Vegas!

CHUCK  
I know buddy. But look this is too dangerous, and we  
need a smaller team.

MORGAN  
All right fine. I get it. But you know it's Ellie's  
birthday tomorrow?

CHUCK  
Of course I do. Don't worry about it, we'll be back  
in the morning.

MORGAN  
Are you sure I can't come? You know how great I  
am at poker!

CHUCK  
This isn't like strip poker night at the BuyMore,  
Morgan. This is serious.

Morgan looks heartbroken.

CHUCK  
Listen, I'll call you if we need any backup.

Morgan's face lights up instantly.

MORGAN  
(confident)  
Yes. I am on it. Thank you man. I will not let you down.

Morgan jumps up from his chair at the counter and grabs his phone to show Chuck. Chuck smiles.


	2. ACT TWO

ACT TWO

**EXT. LAS VEGAS STRIP - SUNSET**

Aerial establishing shot of the strip.

TITLE CARD: "LAS VEGAS"

**EXT. THE PARISIAN - CONTINUOUS**

The entrance of the hotel/casino is very busy and Chuck and Sarah walk in.

**INT. HOTEL LOBBY - THE PARISIAN - CONTINUOUS**

Chuck and Sarah stand at the front desk checking in to their room. Chuck has his arms around Sarah and their matching wedding bands are clearly visible. Chuck and Sarah are posing as extremely affectionate newlyweds. The desk clerk's name tag reads Portia.

PORTIA  
Hi. May I help you?

Sarah turns her gaze away from Chuck.

SARAH  
Yes. We have a reservation for Carmichael.

Chuck takes his wallet out of pocket and puts it on the counter.

CHUCK  
Charles Carmichael.

PORTIA  
(while typing on computer)  
Ok, the Carmichaels for one night. We have you down  
for a one bedroom suite. You two were lucky to get a  
reservation, we are very busy this weekend. As I'm sure  
you are aware tonight is the opening of theGrand Poker Room.

Sarah fakes shock and excitement, and looks at Chuck.

SARAH  
Oh my god! Charlie do you believe our luck?

CHUCK  
This is too incredible. I feel like the luckiest  
guy in the world! This is going to be one hell  
of a night.

SARAH  
It sure is sweetie!

Chuck kisses Sarah. They turn toward the desk clerk, giggling.

CHUCK  
We better get that key from you Portia.

PORTIA  
Here you are. Suite 1802. You two enjoy your stay.

SARAH (smiling)  
Thank you.

Chuck and elevators the up arrow button for the elevator, and leans in to give Sarah another kiss to 'protect their cover'.

Sarah walk out of the main lobby and towards the with their arms linked together. Chuck presses

The desk clerk takes a Blackberry out of her pocket.

PORTIA  
(into phone)  
We might have a problem.

Chuck and Sarah get into the elevator and the door closes.

**INT. CHUCK, SARAH, AND MORGAN'S APARTMENT - EVENING**

Morgan is sitting on the couch playing Duck Hunt. Devon opens the door and comes in.

MORGAN  
Hey Awesome.

DEVON  
Have you seen Chuck around?

Morgan pauses the game and turns to face Devon.

MORGAN  
Maybe.

DEVON  
(Confused)  
What is that supposed to mean? I need him.  
It's Ellie's birthday tomorrow and I need help.

MORGAN  
Chuck and Sarah have decided to go away for  
the night, so it's just me.

DEVON  
Chuck will be back tomorrow, right?

MORGAN  
Yeah yeah.

DEVON  
I special ordered a cake from Ellie's favorite bakery  
for tomorrow but I just found out I'm on call tonight.

MORGAN  
So you want me to pick it up? Consider it done.

DEVON  
Great. The only problem is it needs to be  
picked up tomorrow morning before 6:30.

MORGAN  
No worries. I'll bring it by in the morning.

DEVON  
Thanks bro. You are a lifesaver.

Devon leaves the apartment.

Morgan sits back down on the couch and restarts the game. He shoots two more ducks and the screen on the TV shows a "Perfect Score."

**INT. GRAND POKER ROOM - NIGHT**

Chuck and Sarah are sitting at a poker table sharing a hand. There are four other people playing at the table and Casey is posing as the dealer. Chuck has a martini with three olives next to their poker chips.

Chuck and Sarah have just won a hand and erupt in cheers. As Casey slides over the large pile of chips, Sarah kisses Chuck.

Chuck pulls the chips they just won closer.

CHUCK  
(excited)  
Alright!

One of the men playing poker grabs his remaining few chips and stands up defeated, and walks away from the table.

Chuck and Sarah, laughing, stack the chips they just won, as a tall man, Halding, comes to the table and sits down. He puts a stack of cash on the table. Casey pulls in the cash.

CASEY  
Change only three thousand.

Casey gives Halding his stack of chips. Sarah looks up and sees the man's jacket move to reveal a gun. She quiets her laughing and nudges Chuck and looks at Casey to direct their attention to Halding.

Casey deals everyone a new hand. The man sitting next to Halding points to Chuck.

MAN #1  
(to Halding)  
Look out for this one. He's the one to beat.

Chuck smiles uncomfortably.

HALDING  
(not amused)  
I'll remember that.


	3. ACT THREE

ACT THREE

**INT. GRAND POKER ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Halding grabs the chips he just won and stacks them up, smiling.

MAN #1  
Whoa!  
(to Chuck)  
Looks like your luck is changing.

CASEY  
The blind is 100.

All the players put in their chips. Casey deals the players their cards.

MAN #2  
I'll take two.

The man puts 2 cards down.

Halding pulls his Blackberry out of his pocket and reads a text message. Chuck and Sarah have eyes on him. In the background Casey deals Man #2 two cards.

CASEY  
(to Chuck)  
How many for you?

Chuck, distracted by Halding, does not respond.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
(louder)  
Sir, how many?

CHUCK  
(startled)  
One for me.

Casey deals him the card.

Halding begins to stand up, appearing agitated. He puts his cards down.

HALDING  
I fold.

Halding scoops up his remaining chips and walks away from the table.

SARAH  
(whispers in Chuck's ear)  
He's involved in this. I'm gonna lift his phone. Stay here.  
(loudly)  
You know what, I think I had a little too much to  
drink. I'll be right back honey.

Sarah stands up and follows Halding to the side of the Grand Poker Room.

Halding, standing around the corner in an empty hallway is looking at his phone reading a message.

Sarah approaches Halding and pretends to trip in front of him, falling to the floor. Halding rushes to help her up.

HALDING  
(leaning down)  
Ma'am? Are you all right?

SARAH  
Oh my goodness! Thank you!  
(reaches for his hand)  
I guess I had a little too much to drink!

Sarah pulls his hand down and kicks his legs apart, making him fall to the ground. Halding's phone falls out of his hand and hits the wall before landing on the ground a few feet away. Halding lunges forward to hit Sarah, and Sarah blocks his blow. She kicks him in the head, knocking him out and leaving him crumpled on the floor.

Sarah stands up, then walks over and bends down to pick up the phone. The glass on the screen is shattered.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
(to herself)  
Damn it.

Sarah turns around and Chuck has found her.

CHUCK  
Hey. You okay?

SARAH  
Yeah.

Sarah holds out his phone.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
His phone's destroyed.

Chuck takes the phone and looks at it.

CHUCK  
Not so fast.

Chuck slides open the the back of the phone to reveal the battery and SIM card.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
All we really need is the SIM card.

Chuck takes out the SIM card, and drops the phone on the ground.

Sarah looks at Chuck impressed.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Now let me see your phone.

Sarah gives Chuck her phone and takes the SIM card.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
We have to switch the SIM cards.

Sarah opens her clutch and takes out a safety pin.

SARAH  
Here.

CHUCK  
Very impressive Agent Walker.

He uses the point to open the SIM card tray on her iPhone.

Chuck carefully puts her card in his pocket and Sarah gives Halding's card to Chuck. He puts the card in the slot and turns on phone.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Here we go.

The phone lights up and "Halding" appears on the screen.

As Chuck starts scrolling through Halding's contacts, they move out of the hallway and into the Grand Poker Room. They stand by the wall looking at Halding's recent messages.

The most recent message was sent by "Black Mountain" and reads "Crystal Palace."

Chuck flashes and sees "Black Mountain" is a code name for the desk clerk, Portia. He sees "Crystal Palace" is a suite on the 18th floor.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
The desk clerk is "Black Mountain." She sent the  
text. It's about a room upstairs. I think Kroner's  
meeting his investors there.

SARAHOk, Chuck. Get Casey and check the room. I'll  
find the desk clerk. She must have information.

Sarah and Chuck go in separate directions.

**INT. HOTEL LOBBY - THE PARISIAN - MOMENTS LATER**

Sarah stands in the lobby looking around the room for Portia. She sees her coming out of a door behind the main desk holding a manilla file folder. She starts walking briskly down a long hallway.

**INT. HOTEL HALLWAY-OUTSIDE SUITE 1802 - LATER**

The elevator doors open on the 18th floor. Chuck and Casey look outside the elevator and see two of Kroner's men patrolling the floor. Casey pulls out his gun with a silencer attached and easily shoots them down.

CASEY  
Ok. Let's go.

Chuck walks behind Casey looking at the dead bodes.

CHUCK  
Was that necessary?

Chuck and Casey move to room 1802 and Casey takes out a key decryption device. As he is attaching it to the lock, Chuck stops him.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
(scared)  
Wait-

Chuck pulls his room key card out of his pocket, and slides it into the sensor. The light turns green and Casey pops the door open. They look at each other, and Casey cocks his gun.

**INT. GROUND FLOOR HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS**

Sarah follows her and sees she is headed toward the emergency exit. She ducks behind a corner and looks down the hallway. Portia opens the doors and a black van is parked with three men standing with the van door open.

Sarah walks down the hallway and reaches to press the button on the side of her watch to tell Chuck and Casey about the meet.

Before she can say anything, two big men come up behind her.

Sarah pulls the gun out of her clutch and turns with her gun aimed. One of the men kicks it out of her hand, causing her clutch to fall. Sarah attempts to fight, but they are too strong. The men grab her arms and guide her to the emergency exit with a gun behind her back.

They stop, and one of the men tears off Sarah's watch and drops it on the ground.

STRONG MAN  
Sorry to cut the vacation short Mrs. Carmichael.  
(steps on watch)  
You won't be needing this.

They exit the building and throw Sarah into the van, which screeches away.


	4. ACT FOUR

ACT FOUR

**INT. HOTEL HALLWAY-OUTSIDE SUITE 1802 - CONTINUOUS**

They open the door, and scan the room, which looks trashed, and has clearly been searched. Everything is out of place and strewn about the floor.

CHUCK  
(scared)  
Casey-

He looks around the room.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
They know we're CIA.

CASEY  
We gotta get out of here.

Casey grabs Chuck's arm and they run out of the room and down the hallway.

**INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - LATER**

The warehouse is very big and dimly lit. Six men dressed in black holding guns are guarding the perimeter.

Sarah's arms are tied to the arms of a wooden chair, and beads of sweat are clearly visible on her face and shoulders. Her hair and face appear roughed up. Dr. Kroner is standing over Sarah holding a knife.

DR. KRONER  
So, Agent Walker, we know who you really are. What  
would bring a CIA agent like yourself to the opening  
of my little casino?

Sarah looks around the warehouse trying to find an escape.

DR. KRONER (CONT'D)  
You're not going to find a way out; you're surrounded.  
(pauses)  
Now, be a good girl and tell me,

He moves in closer with the knife.

DR. KRONER (CONT'D)  
How much does the CIA know about project Amadeus?

Sarah remains silent.

DR. KRONER (CONT'D)  
Alright,  
(backs away slightly)  
let's start with an easier question.  
(pauses)  
Who is your partner?

Sarah looks uneasy and squirms in the seat.

Dr. Kroner signals to a couple of his men who begin moving in closer to Sarah.

**INT. HOTEL LOBBY - THE PARISIAN - CONTINUOUS**

Casey and Chuck have just met up in the lobby.

CASEY  
I searched the poker room. There's no one left.

CHUCK  
(concerned)  
Which way would they have gone? We searched  
the entrance, the rooms-

CASEY  
The back.  
(turns around, indicating the hallway)  
There's an emergency exit. Let's go.

Casey and Chuck run down the hallway.

**INT. HOTEL EMERGENCY EXIT - MOMENTS LATER**

When they reach the emergency exit, Chuck sees Sarah's watch smashed on the ground. He bends down and picks up the pieces looking at them terrified.

Casey looks down at Chuck holding Sarah's watch and sees her gun and clutch in the corner.

CASEY  
They have her.

**INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

Sarah is in pain and appears exhausted. She did not blow their cover.

DR. KRONER  
We searched the room, and found no trace of the intel.  
But don't worry, I'm sure your husband will have it.

SARAH  
(out of breath)  
He has nothing to do with this.

One of the men dressed in black comes over to Dr. Kroner and whispers something to him, and gives him a phone.

DR. KRONER  
Well, if this is true, then he won't answer when  
I call Mr. Halding's number.

Sarah looks concerned.

**EXT. HOTEL EMERGENCY EXIT - CONTINUOUS**

CHUCK  
(scared)  
Casey, where could they have taken her?

Casey wants to give Chuck a response but can't.

A phone RINGS and Chuck reaches into his pocket and pulls out two iPhones (one belonging to Sarah). Sarah's phone, running on Halding's SIM card, is the one ringing.

Unknown caller appears on the screen. Chuck is about to answer the call.

CASEY  
No!-

CHUCK  
Casey! They took her! They took Sarah and this  
is our only chance to get her back-

Chuck answers the phone.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
(in phone)  
Yes-

DR. KRONER (O.S.)  
(in phone)  
Ahh. This is Charles I presume.

Casey takes out his cell phone and starts tracking the location of the caller as Chuck talks to Dr. Kroner.

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
What do you want?

**INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

Dr. Kroner is standing facing Sarah holding out his phone on speaker.

DR. KRONER  
(in phone)  
I have your girl.

Sarah looks defeated and worried at hearing Chuck's voice on the phone.

CHUCK (O.S.)  
(in phone)  
What have you done with her?

DR. KRONER  
(in phone)  
I wouldn't worry. I'm sure if you really love her, you  
will return what is mine.

**EXT. HOTEL EMERGENCY EXIT - CONTINUOUS**

Chuck and Casey run into the parking lot looking for a car.

CASEY  
Chuck,  
(standing by a green convertible)  
Let's go.

**INT. CONVERTIBLE - CONTINUOUS**

Chuck gets in the car and Casey starts driving, following the tracker on his phone.

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
Where are you?

**INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

DR. KRONER  
(in phone)  
Meet my men at the Golden Nugget in twenty  
minutes. Come alone.

SARAH  
(faintly in the background)  
Chuck-

CHUCK (O.S.)  
(in phone, frantic)  
What about Sarah?

DR. KRONER  
(in phone)  
You will get your wife back when I have my SIM card.

Dr. Kroner hangs up his phone, and looks at Sarah.

DR. KRONER (CONT'D)  
Now, we only have a few minutes before we get Mr.  
Carmichael and the SIM card you stole.

SARAH  
If you hurt him-

DR. KRONER  
What can you do? You won't be there to stop me.

Sarah looks distraught, knowing she can do nothing.

**INT. CONVERTIBLE - MOMENTS LATER**

Casey's phone beeps indicating the tracking is complete, and the location is found.

The location where the call is coming from appears as a satellite image on the screen.

Casey looks at his phone.

CASEY  
He's calling from a warehouse by the airport.  
(looks at Chuck concerned)  
We have to get Sarah. They aren't going to move her.

Casey picks up his phone and calls a number.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
(in phone)  
We need an emergency chopper at two zero four two  
east Sunset Road in Las Vegas.

Casey makes a sharp right turn.

**INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - MOMENTS LATER**

DR. KRONER  
Your partner's not coming for you, Agent Walker. A  
shame; you seemed like a great team.

Sarah tries to hide her fear, and is still trying to twist her wrists free.

DR. KRONER (CONT'D)  
It appears I've gotten all the information I can out of you.  
(pauses)  
Looks like we don't need you anymore.

Dr. Kroner turns to the left and picks up a syringe and vial off the table. He extracts red liquid from the vial into the syringe.

He turns and walks to Sarah.

DR. KRONER (CONT'D)  
Don't worry Agent Walker.

Dr. Kroner presses his fingers to Sarah's neck finding her pulse. Sarah begins breathing faster. She continues struggling to free her arms from the chair.

Dr. Kroner holds the needle above Sarah's neck. She tries to move away, but Dr. Kroner quickly injects it.

DR. KRONER (CONT'D)  
This will be fast.

**EXT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

Chuck and Casey stand by the large doors of the warehouse.

CASEY  
If she's in there, we have to be fast. There's at least  
half a dozen guards.

They hear Sarah scream from inside the building.

Chuck looks at Casey in fear.

Casey shoots the lock in the door, and Chuck and Casey run in.

**INT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

Casey shoots the four guards who ran to the door, as Chuck makes his way toward Sarah.

Dr. Kroner, distracted, has only injected a small amount of the poison, and Sarah breaks the right arm of the chair and hits Dr. Kroner's head. The tip of the syringe snaps off as Dr. Kroner hits the ground.

Dr. Kroner, kneeling on the floor grabs a knife off the table behind him, and lunges forward toward Sarah to try to kill her. Sarah, with her left arm still tied to the chair, fights him, and sends him crashing to the floor with a kick.

As Sarah starts untying her left arm from the chair, Chuck comes over.

CHUCK  
(holding her head)  
Sarah, are you ok? What happened?

Casey is still shooting Kroner's men in the background.

SARAH  
(still shaken up)  
Chuck.  
(looks around)  
We have to get out of here.

Chuck helps Sarah untie her arm from the chair, and they run toward the doors with Casey shooting behind him as he follows close behind.

**EXT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

CASEY  
There's a chopper behind the building.

Chuck and Sarah run with Casey behind them. As they run, Kroner's remaining men start firing at them. Just as they are about to turn around the building, Sarah stumbles and falls to the ground. Chuck turns around and sees her struggling to get up. He grabs her arm, pulling her up.

CHUCK  
C'mon!

Chuck holds onto Sarah as they continue running. Casey remains just behind them.

As Chuck and Sarah are climbing into the helicopter, one of Kroner's men shoots the paramedic that is standing just outside of the rescue chopper. Casey comes up to the paramedic.

CASEY  
(shaking the paramedic)  
Hey!

The paramedic does not respond and Casey jumps into the helicopter and closes the door behind him. The helicopter takes off.


	5. ACT FIVE

ACT FIVE

**INT. HELICOPTER - LATER**

Chuck and Sarah are sitting next to each other on the floor of the helicopter and Casey is sitting across from them. There is a large red box of first aid equipment open in the center of the floor.

Chuck is facing Sarah and he is sitting on her left. Sarah is holding an ice pack up to her right cheek and Chuck is holding her left arm on his lap, using medical supplies from the first aid kit to bandage her cuts.

CHUCK  
(to Sarah)  
Are you sure you're ok?

SARAH  
It's not that bad.

CASEY  
(to Sarah, serious)  
You didn't give them anything did you?

SARAH  
They already knew we were CIA. They  
didn't get anything else.

CASEY  
Good. That will give us enough time to get  
this intel back to Beckman before Kroner's  
base is moved.

CHUCK  
Should I warn Morgan? Could Kroner's  
men find him?

CASEY  
There's no reason to believe they know  
where we live.

Chuck looks at Sarah.

SARAH  
They don't know Chuck.

Chuck finishes cleaning and taping up the wounds on Sarah's arm. There are pieces of gauze and tissue scattered on the floor next to them. Chuck smiles.

CHUCK  
That looks better.

A powerful chill goes through Sarah's body forcing her to drop the ice pack that she was holding up to her cheek. Casey glances over at her with a concerned look on his face.

Chuck hurriedly puts his arm around Sarah and pulls her in closer to him.

Sarah falls with her head on Chuck's shoulder. Chuck starts to become concerned. He brushes Sarah's hair back behind her right ear.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Sarah-

Chuck feels a spot on the right side of Sarah's neck where there seems to be a small sharp bump. The skin around the spot is red and irritated as if burned by some sort of chemical.

Sarah sits up.

SARAH  
(in pain, scared)  
What is that?

Casey gets up and goes over to Chuck and Sarah. He kneels down next to them, putting on a pair of latex gloves.

He gently presses his finger to the spot on Sarah's neck. Sarah lets out a sharp cry of pain. Chuck looks at Sarah concerned, and puts his hand on her leg. Chuck looks over to Casey.

CHUCK  
Casey, do you see anything?

Casey reaches for a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit.

CASEY  
It looks like a type of needle.

SARAH  
(scared, confused)  
I thought that didn't happen.

Chuck looks at Sarah concerned.

CHUCK  
Sarah, what did they do?

Sarah looks around, confused.

SARAH  
(scared, incoherent)  
They...they wanted...He filled something...

CHUCK  
Hey, hey. Sarah it's ok.

CASEY  
Try to hold still.

Casey grabs the point of the needle sticking out of Sarah's neck, and slowly pulls it out. Sarah tries to hide her pain.

Casey puts the broken needle on a stack of tissues on the floor.

Blood begins to appear on Sarah's neck where the needle was, and Casey takes a gauze bandage out of the kit and puts it on her neck.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
It's part of a syringe.  
(looks at Sarah)  
He must have injected something.

SARAH  
He didn't poison me. I stopped him-

CASEY  
Hey, Sarah. We have to make sure.

Chuck grabs Sarah's hand.

CHUCK  
Don't worry.  
(to Casey)  
How will we know?

Casey takes down a silver briefcase from a shelf above them.

CASEY  
It's a CIA chopper.

Casey opens the case and takes out an alcohol swab and a syringe to take a sample of Sarah's blood.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
(referring to the device inside the briefcase)  
This will be able to tell us if there is any trace of a toxin.

Sarah holds Chucks hand and squeezes it tightly, and Chuck looks away, while Casey swabs her arm and draws blood.

Casey takes the syringe full of blood and inserts the blood into a container in the blood testing kit contained in the case. He opens a mini laptop inside the case, and types on the keyboard.

Sarah starts breathing noticeably faster.

CHUCK  
(looks at Sarah)  
Are you ok?

SARAH  
I don't know.

Chuck puts his hand up to Sarah's forehead. In reaction to Chuck's cold hand, she moves her head back as she closes her eyes.

CHUCK  
(worried)  
You have a fever.

The blood testing device beeps, indicating that the test is complete. Chuck looks at Casey.

The screen on the laptop shows a variety of toxins. There is another beep and "Dychrosamine" comes up on the screen.

SARAH  
What is it?

CASEY  
Dychrosamine, a designer toxin created by  
Kroner. This guy is a genius in crafting poisons  
for interrogating his prisoners.

CHUCK  
What does it do?

CASEY  
This one will probably cause excruciating pain  
to make the victim talk.

Casey pauses, not wanting to continue. He looks at Sarah, then back to Chuck.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
If they don't, they will die from the pain, or  
the body shuts down from fighting the toxin.

CHUCK  
Isn't there an antidote or something?

Casey looks at Chuck with no answer.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
We have to do something!

CASEY  
It is already in the bloodstream so the only  
way to fight off the Dychrosamine is to find  
the antidote.

Sarah is becoming scared and somewhat delirious from the spiking fever.

SARAH  
(struggling for breath)  
What- What is happening?

Casey takes down a portable heart rate monitor and pulls out the pulse sensor. Chuck looks between Casey and Sarah in disbelief.

CASEY  
Sarah?

Sarah sits up and looks at Casey.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
Sarah, right now your body is trying to  
fight off the toxin.

Casey clamps the sensor onto Sarah's index finger.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
Try to take deep breaths.

Chuck puts his arm around Sarah.

The screen on the pulse monitor shows a very rapid heart rate.

CHUCK  
Hey, hey. You're ok. You're gonna be fine. We'll  
find the antidote and everything's gonna be ok.

Sarah's heart rate does not improve. She puts her head onto Chuck's shoulder. He kisses her forehead and looks over at the stack of bloody tissues sitting on the ground. On top of the stack of tissues is the piece of the needle that Casey took out of Sarah's neck.

Chuck flashes on the needle and sees the location of Kroner's laboratory where the needle and the poison were manufactured.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
I just flashed. I know where the antidote is. Kroner  
has a laboratory just outside of Las Vegas where he  
makes his poisons. The antidote must be there.

CASEY  
Ok. We're not too far. I'm gonna tell the pilot.

Casey goes over to the cockpit and pulls open the door.

**INT. HELICOPTER COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS**

CASEY  
Our agent's been poisoned. We need to turn around  
and get to a lab building right outside Vegas.

The copilot turns to Casey with his gun aimed at him.

COPILOT  
We can't do that.

* * *

Apologies, but we are going to have to take a one week break from posting new chapters. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	6. ACT SIX

ACT SIX

**INT. HELICOPTER - CONTINUOUS**

COPILOT  
(to Casey)  
Move.

The copilot holds his gun to Casey's back as they walk back into the main cabin of the helicopter. Casey's hands are cuffed behind his back.

Chuck and Sarah look up and see the copilot with his gun.

CHUCK  
(quietly)  
Casey...

Chuck pulls Sarah into himself, holding her in a tighter and more protective way.

Sarah is conscious, but her breathing and pulse are still rapid. She appears very ill.

Casey sits on the ground, and the copilot sits on a seat attached to the wall of the chopper next to him, with his gun aimed at Casey.

COPILOT  
Now here is how this is going to work. We are going  
to land in a little while and when we do, our men will  
be there waiting.

Chuck takes his phone out of his pocket, and hides it behind Sarah's back. The copilot looks at Chuck and Sarah.

COPILOT (CONT'D)  
(aims gun at Chuck)  
And don't think about being a hero.

Chuck leaves his right hand on Sarah's back and lifts his left hand up.

CHUCK  
Please.

The copilot aims the gun back at Casey.

Behind Sarah's back Chuck unlocks his iPhone and starts a text message to Morgan.

While still looking at Casey and the copilot, Chuck types: "Bring backup. Track location." He presses send.

**INT. CHUCK, SARAH, AND MORGAN'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS**

Morgan is sitting on the couch nodding off. _Breakfast Club _is playing on the tv. His phone vibrates on the coffee table and Morgan sits up.

MORGAN  
Ok. I'm awake.

Morgan grabs his phone and reads the text. A satellite image immediately comes up, with a red flashing point that's moving, indicating the chopper's location.

**INT. HELICOPTER - LATER**

Sarah appears in pain, and begins to let out a scream, but catches herself.

The copilot looks at Sarah.

COPILOT  
The Dychrosamine is setting in; isn't it?

Sarah looks at the copilot, trying to catch her breath. Chuck looks fearfully at Sarah and rubs her arm.

Sarah quickly grabs Chuck's hand, the pulse sensor on her finger sticking out, and she buckles over screaming in pain.

SARAH  
Ahhhhh...

CHUCK  
Sarah!

SARAH  
(in tears)  
It really hurts.

Casey starts to move toward Sarah.

COPILOT  
I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Casey moves back, grunts, and sits down. He reaches behind him looking for something to pick the lock to the handcuffs. He pulls off a metal pin from the wall behind him, and starts picking the lock.

Chuck brings Sarah closer to him, and holds her head against his chest. He strokes her hair.

CHUCK  
(whispering)  
It's gonna be ok.

Sarah's eyes keep closing and she continues moaning. The copilot leans forward and points his gun at Sarah.

COPILOT  
(to Sarah)  
Why don't I just put you out of your misery?

Chuck covers Sarah's face with his hand.

CHUCK  
Don't touch her.

The copilot sits back in his seat, snickering, with his gun still aimed at them.

Sarah starts shaking in Chuck's arms, and her skin is very pale.

Chuck begins taking off his suit jacket.

COPILOT  
Hey. What do you think you're doing?

CHUCK  
Please. She is freezing. I'm just taking off my jacket.

Chuck continues. He wraps his jacket around Sarah and hugs her. She continues to shiver and her breathing is fast and labored.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
(to Casey)  
What if she doesn't...

CASEY  
Just stay with her Chuck. She needs you.

PILOT (O.S.)  
(in walkie talkie)  
Approaching the coordinates.

The copilot looks out the window.

Out the window: a vast sandy desert.

COPILOT  
Looks like we're here.

The helicopter lands. The copilot looks at Casey and motions toward the door with his gun. Casey gets up. The copilot looks at Chuck and Sarah.

COPILOT (CONT'D)  
You too.

Sarah tries to move, but can't get up.

CHUCK  
It's ok. I've got you.

Chuck stands up with his arm still supporting Sarah's back. He places his other arm under her knees and lifts her up off the ground.

Behind Casey's back the handcuffs click open.

The copilot stands pointing his gun and waiting for Chuck and Sarah. Casey, just in front of the copilot, turns and rips the gun out of his hand.

Casey points the gun at the copilot.

CASEY  
Now listen. We go free. Call off your men.

COPILOT  
(laughs)  
You're too late. It's all over.

Chuck looks down at Sarah's head resting on his shoulder. She is struggling to keep her eyes open and her skin is clammy.

COPILOT (CONT'D)  
There's no saving her.

Casey pushes the gun barrel against the copilot's neck.

COPILOT (CONT'D)  
Kill me. It doesn't matter. You're trapped.

Casey strikes the gun across the copilot's face. He lands on the floor of the chopper and Casey looks down at him and grunts.

Casey goes toward the door with his gun aimed in front of him.

CASEY  
You ready?

CHUCK  
Yeah.

Casey swings open the door and steps outside the helicopter with Chuck close behind carrying Sarah.

**EXT. MOJAVE DESERT - CONTINUOUS**

The sun is rising over the barren desert.

They are instantly surrounded by a dozen of Kroner's men who have their guns aimed at them.

KRONER'S MAN  
Drop it.

Casey lets go of his gun and puts his hands up.

There is gunfire and the men turn as a SWAT team approaches, firing their guns.

Casey starts running away from the gunfire toward the parked SWAT cars. Chuck follows, running with Sarah cradled in his arms.

Gunfire continues in the background.

Morgan is getting out of the back of one of the SWAT vans, wearing body armor from head to toe. He sees Chuck and Casey running toward him.

MORGAN (shouting)  
What happened?

Casey and Chuck reach Morgan. Sarah is coughing in Chuck's arms.

CHUCK  
We have to go.

Chuck gets into the back of the empty van with Sarah.

CASEY  
How did you find us?

MORGAN  
Chuck triggered his tracker. Are you guys ok?

CASEY  
Get in the car.

Casey gets into the front seat and starts driving as Morgan gets in and shuts the back door.

**EXT. SWAT VAN - CONTINUOUS**

The van screeches away with dust flying up behind it.

**INT. ELLIE AND DEVON'S APARTMENT - LATER**

Devon walks into the apartment in his scrubs. He looks at the clock, which reads 7:03. Devon goes into the kitchen looking for Ellie's birthday cake. He opens the refrigerator and closes it.

DEVON  
(shouting)  
Ellie? Has Morgan come by?

There is no response. The shower is on.

**INT. SWAT VAN - MOMENTS LATER**

Chuck and Sarah are sitting on one of the benches in the back of the van with Morgan across from them. Sarah is leaning against Chuck, trembling and breathing rapidly. Her condition has deteriorated.

MORGAN  
So there's nothing more we can do?

Chuck looks up to respond. Sarah screams out in pain and Chuck looks back at her.

CHUCK  
What is it?

Sarah is pale and her face is damp with sweat. She looks into Chuck's eyes. Her eyes are red. Sarah weakly reaches up to the right side of her neck, which is still covered by Chuck's suit jacket.

SARAH  
(out of breath)  
There's something...

CHUCK  
Here. Let me look.

Chuck pulls his jacket away from Sarah's neck and moves her hair to reveal the bandage covering the injection site. The side of her neck is red, and there is a splotchy rash radiating out from underneath the gauze. His finger grazes her skin and she breathes in sharply to keep herself from screaming, while grabbing Chuck's leg.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
(low voice)  
Why is this happening?

SARAH  
What?

Chuck lightly wraps his jacket around Sarah.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
It's worse isn't it?

Morgan leans over and touches Sarah's knee.

MORGAN  
Try not to think about it.

CHUCK  
I'm sorry Sarah.

SARAH  
This isn't your fault.

CHUCK  
I shouldn't have left you...

SARAH  
No, Chuck... No... Don't say that now.

Sarah, having a noticeably harder time breathing, gasps for air.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
Chuck... I can't...

CHUCK  
No. Sarah-

SARAH  
There isn't enough time... It's getting worse...

Sarah squeezes her eyes shut, blocking out the pain.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry...

CHUCK  
(exasperated)  
No, Sarah.  
(pauses)  
Sarah! Please! You have to try-

Sarah winces in pain.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
We'll figure something out.

SARAH  
(gasping for breath)  
It hurts too much.

Sarah's head falls back. Her pulse is racing. Chuck catches her and holds her against his chest.

CHUCK  
(forceful)  
Stay with me Sarah. Stay with me.

Sarah looks at Chuck. She has tears streaming down her face.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Please Sarah.

Chuck kisses Sarah's forehead.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Please stay with me. I need you.

SARAH  
Ahhhh...

Morgan's phone RINGS. Morgan takes his iPhone out of his pocket and Chuck looks up.

On Morgan's screen there is a picture of Devon and the caller id reads "Capt Awesome".

MORGAN  
(in phone)  
Devon?

**INT. ELLIE AND DEVON'S APARTMENT - KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS**

DEVON  
(in phone)  
Morgan! It's after seven, did you get the  
cake? You said you'd-

**INT. SWAT VAN - CONTINUOUS**

MORGAN  
(in phone)  
Devon! Something happened- I can't really-

Morgan looks at Sarah who is limp in Chuck's arms.

DEVON (O.S.)  
(in phone)  
What's going on?

Chuck reaches for Morgan's phone.

MORGAN  
(in phone)  
Chuck needs you.

Morgan hands Chuck the phone.

DEVON  
(in phone)  
Chuck? Are you ok?

CHUCK  
(in phone, desperate)  
It's Sarah.

DEVON  
(in phone)  
Where are you? What's happening?

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
Devon please you have to help me. I don't know what  
to do. Sarah was poisoned. It's really really bad.

DEVON  
(in phone)  
Ok slow down Chuck. What did the poison  
do? Is her pulse fast?

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
Her pulse is racing and she can hardly breathe.  
Devon, I think she's in a lot of pain.

DEVON  
(in phone)  
Do you know how much longer-

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
We're almost have the antidote. We just need more time.

DEVON  
(in phone)  
She's in too much pain. If she stays awake  
her vitals will crash.

SARAH  
(barely audible)  
Chuck? Chuck what's going on?

CHUCK  
It's ok Sarah. I'm right here. Don't worry.  
(in phone)  
Devon I can't lose her.

DEVON  
(in phone)  
Chuck, is there a first aid kit?

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
Yeah, yeah. It's right here.

Chuck looks at the first aid kit on the ground and Morgan kneels down next to it and opens the box.

SARAH  
Ahhhhh...

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
Is she gonna be ok?

DEVON  
(in phone)  
You can't think about that.

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
What do I have to do?

DEVON (O.S.)  
(in phone)  
Open the first aid kit and look for a small bag.

Morgan is looking through the box and uncovers a small black zippered pouch. He looks up at Chuck and hands him the bag.

DEVON (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
(in phone)  
Did you find it?

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
Yeah. I got it.

Chuck unzips the bag and opens it. It is filled with individually packaged filled syringes.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
(in phone, scared)  
Devon, what do you want me to do with this?

DEVON  
(in phone, hesitant)  
You have to sedate her.

Chuck looks at Sarah.


	7. ACT SEVEN

ACT SEVEN

**INT. SWAT VAN - CONTINUOUS**

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
Devon I can't do it. There has to be something else.

**INT. ELLIE AND DEVON'S APARTMENT - KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS**

DEVON  
(in phone)  
I'm sorry Chuck. I know you want to be with her,  
but it's the only way to buy more time.

**INT. SWAT VAN - CONTINUOUS**

Chuck sits frozen in fear.

MORGAN  
What do you have to do?

CHUCK  
I have to put her out.

Chuck looks down at Sarah who hasn't heard.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
(in phone)  
Ok. I'm ready.

DEVON  
(in phone)  
Ok. Find the needle filled with Midazolam. It  
should have a green label.

Chuck digs through the black pouch until he finds the needle. He takes it out and puts the bag down next to him.

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
I have it.

DEVON  
(in phone)  
Good. You have to inject it slowly into her arm.

Chuck is silent.

DEVON (CONT'D)  
(in phone)  
Don't worry. I'll talk you through it.

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
Ok.

DEVON  
(in phone)  
She's gonna be scared Chuck,

DEVON (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
(in phone)  
But she'll trust you. Try to clean off her skin to  
disinfect it.

Chuck takes his jacket off Sarah's left shoulder. He rips open an alcohol swab with his teeth and wipes her upper arm.

SARAH  
(out of breath)  
What are you doing Chuck?

CHUCK  
I'll be right here when you wake up.

SARAH  
(mumbling senselessly)  
No Chuck. Please don't.

CHUCK  
I'm sorry Sarah. I have to.

**INT. ELLIE AND DEVON'S APARTMENT - KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS**

Devon leans against the counter fully realizing the gravity of the situation.

CHUCK (O.S.)  
(to Sarah)  
It's gonna be ok.

**INT. SWAT VAN - CONTINUOUS**

SARAH  
All right... I trust you.  
(pauses)  
If something happens...

Chuck places the phone down next to him on the bench and looks at Sarah. They both have tears in their eyes.

CHUCK  
Don't talk like that-

SARAH  
Chuck, I love you.

CHUCK  
I love you too.

Chuck holds Sarah's head in his hands and kisses her.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
Take my hand.

Sarah grabs Chuck's hand.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
You're gonna be fine. I promise.

Chuck picks up the phone.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
(in phone)  
Ok Devon.

DEVON  
(in phone)  
Quickly stick the needle in her arm at an angle.

Chuck sticks the needle in Sarah's arm. She closes her eyes and squeezes his hand.

DEVON (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Gently pull back on the syringe and then slowly  
inject five milligrams.

Chuck injects the medicine and pulls out the needle.

DEVON (CONT'D)  
It should set in within a minute.

Sarah loses her grip on Chuck's hand and collapses against his chest. Chuck looks at Morgan.

MORGAN  
It's gonna be ok. She'll wake up.

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
It worked.

**INT. ELLIE AND DEVON'S APARTMENT - KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS**

Ellie walks into the kitchen.

DEVON  
(in phone)  
Good.

**INT. SWAT VAN - CONTINUOUS**

CHUCK  
(in phone)  
I don't know about this Devon.

**INT. ELLIE AND DEVON'S APARTMENT - KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS**

DEVON  
(in phone)  
You did the right thing Chuck.

ELLIE  
What's going on?

Devon turns around to face Ellie.

DEVON  
(in phone)  
Please call me if it gets worse. Devon hangs up the  
phone and looks at Ellie concerned.

ELLIE  
Devon, you have to tell me what's

going on. Did something happen to Chuck?

DEVON (distraught)

It's Sarah.

**EXT. LABORATORY/ OFFICE BUILDING - MORNING - LATER**

The van approaches and stops to the side of the building.

**INT. SWAT VAN - CONTINUOUS**

Casey comes into the back of the van. Sarah is unconscious, laying on the bench with her head on Chuck's lap.

CASEY  
We have to go.

CHUCK  
I can't leave her Casey.

CASEY  
Chuck. The location of the antidote is going to  
be in one of those computers.  
(points outside)  
We've come this far.

MORGAN  
Hey. You need to go. I'll stay with Sarah.

Chuck slowly stands up and rests Sarah's head down on the bench. He lets go of her hand and puts her arm by her side. Chuck looks back at Morgan.

MORGAN (CONT'D)  
Go. I can take care of her.

Chuck walks to Casey, who opens the back door. They run out and Casey closes the doors behind them.

Morgan sits on the floor next to Sarah.

**INT. LABORATORY/ OFFICE BUILDING - ENTRANCE - MOMENTS LATER**

There is an empty desk at the lobby. Behind the desk papers litter the floor.

Casey has his gun out and aimed in front of them.

They turn away from the desk and see a directory by the elevators. Chuck scans the directory.

CASEY  
Do you see anything?

His eyes stop on "Heller Enterprises." He flashes on the name and sees it's a code name for Kroner's chemical storage on the eighth floor.

Chuck points to the name on the directory.

CHUCK  
He's storing everything on the eighth floor.

**INT. KRONER'S LAB - MOMENTS LATER**

Many of the shelves are cleared out and there are boxes full of vials scattered on the floor. The remaining shelves are filled with white containers.

CHUCK  
It could be anywhere.

CASEY  
Get on the computer. They must have an  
inventory.

Chuck goes over to the computer, sits down and turns it on. Casey stands over him.

On the computer a log-in screen comes up requiring a password.

CHUCK  
Casey we have no idea what the password is. There  
are hundreds of boxes and the antidote might not even  
be here. I have to get back to her. I need to be there  
if she dies.

Chuck starts to get up and Casey stops him.

CASEY  
Chuck listen. She's not going to die if we can find  
some sort of database. You still have the intel  
from Halding's phone.

Chuck takes Sarah's phone out of his pocket.

**INT. SWAT VAN - CONTINUOUS**

Morgan, still sitting on the floor next to Sarah, is putting the syringes and medical supplies back into the first aid kit.

Sarah starts to open her eyes.

SARAH  
(faint)  
Chuck?

Morgan turns to Sarah.

MORGAN  
Hey, it's ok.

Sarah starts to try to get up.

SARAH  
Where's Chuck?

MORGAN  
Try not to move.

Sarah puts her head back down on the bench.

MORGAN (CONT'D)  
He's finding the antidote. He'll be right back.

Sarah is struggling to breathe.

MORGAN (CONT'D)  
It's gonna be ok Sarah. Don't worry, I'm right here.

SARAH  
What... What's going on?

MORGAN  
Just try to breathe.

SARAH  
It hurts so much...

MORGAN  
I know it hurts. I know.

SARAH  
(incoherent)  
Is Chuck coming?

MORGAN  
Soon. He'll be here soon.

SARAH  
I don't think I can-  
(in tears)  
Morgan I can't-

MORGAN  
I'll find Chuck-

Morgan starts to stand up.

SARAH  
No-

Morgan turns back toward Sarah.

SARAH (CONT'D)  
Morgan don't leave me.

Morgan sits down and puts his hand on Sarah's arm.

MORGAN  
(soothingly)  
Ok. I'm not going anywhere.

**INT. KRONER'S LAB - CONTINUOUS**

Chuck and Casey are looking at a spreadsheet on the phone with alphanumeric codes corresponding to the locations of the different toxins in the laboratory.

The entry for Dychrosamine has the code 3268B.

CASEY  
That's it. The shelves are categorized by  
the codes.

Chuck and Casey search the shelves that still have containers on them. They find the white box labeled 3268B, take it off the shelf and open it.

CHUCK  
Is this it?

CASEY  
The antidote should be with the toxin.

They carefully dig past labeled vials of the bright red Dychrosamine until they come across individually wrapped syringes filled with clear liquid.

CASEY (CONT'D)  
This must be it.

CHUCK  
How can we be sure?

CASEY  
We can't.

**INT. SWAT VAN - CONTINUOUS**

Sarah is still laying on the bench with Morgan holding her arm.

MORGAN  
Try to hang in there.

Sarah looks at Morgan in agony. He tries to distract her from the pain.

MORGAN (CONT'D)  
Think about tonight. Remember? Its Ellie's party.

Sarah smiles.

MORGAN (CONT'D)  
(jokingly)  
Awesome is gonna kill me for not getting the cake.

Sarah tries to laugh, but is overcome with emotion and her eyes tear up.

MORGAN (CONT'D)  
Hey hey. What's the matter?

SARAH  
I'm not gonna make it.

MORGAN  
Don't say that. Chuck needs you.

SARAH  
I can't-

MORGAN  
You're Sarah Walker. You can do anything.

SARAH  
I can't. It's been too long.

MORGAN  
Listen. If anyone can do this it's you.

SARAH  
I'll try.

MORGAN  
(patting her arm)  
Good.

Morgan looks to the back doors of the van. They open to reveal Chuck and Casey. Casey is holding the syringe from Kroner's lab.

SARAH  
Chuck?

Chuck hurries over to Sarah's side and sits down on the bench next to her. He props her up, holding her in his arms.

CHUCK  
Hey hey. I'm right here.

SARAH  
(trembling)  
Chuck-

MORGAN  
Did you get it?

Casey comes over to them with the syringe.

CASEY  
(to Sarah)  
Hold on.

Casey injects the antidote into Sarah's neck. Casey and Morgan look at each other anxiously.

Sarah's shivering subsides and she starts to breath easier.

CHUCK  
Are you ok?

SARAH  
(weakly)  
Yeah.

**EXT. LABORATORY/ OFFICE BUILDING - LATER**

A CIA backup team has arrived and an ambulance is parked next to the SWAT van. The back doors of both vehicles are open.

Casey and Morgan are standing outside talking to a member of the backup team.

Chuck helps Sarah out of the van and to the ambulance. A paramedic inside the ambulance takes Sarah's arm and lifts her inside.

CHUCK  
I'll be right back.

Chuck walks to Casey and Morgan.

CHUCK (CONT'D)  
We'll see you back at the apartment.

CASEY  
Are you sure you're gonna be all right?

Chuck looks behind him and sees the paramedic giving Sarah oxygen inside the ambulance.

CHUCK  
Yeah I'll be fine. As long as she's ok.

MORGAN  
Hey don't worry. It's all over.

Morgan gives Chuck a hug.

CHUCK  
Thank you.

Chuck turns around and gets into the ambulance.

Sarah is sitting on the stretcher holding an oxygen mask to her face. The paramedic is putting in an I.V.

Chuck sits down next to Sarah and puts his arm around her.

**EXT. ELLIE AND DEVON'S APARTMENT - EVENING**

Chuck and Sarah are standing in front of the door. Sarah goes to open the door and Chuck stops her.

CHUCK  
Wait Sarah. Before we go inside I have to talk to you.  
(pauses)  
Look, I don't know what I would have done if you had-

SARAH  
I know. I'm sorry Chuck, but it's all ok now.

CHUCK  
You could have died! I can't come that close  
to losing you again.

SARAH  
Don't worry Chuck. I'm gonna be fine. I promise.

CHUCK  
I love you Sarah.

Sarah kisses Chuck.

**INT. ELLIE AND DEVON'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS**

The door opens and Chuck and Sarah come inside, their arms linked, holding a present for Ellie.

Devon, Casey, and Morgan are in the kitchen talking and plating the food.

Ellie is setting the table and rushes over to the door to meet Chuck and Sarah.

ELLIE  
Oh my god!

Ellie puts her arms around both of them.

ELLIE (CONT'D)  
I heard what happened. Are you guys ok?

CHUCK  
Yeah.

Chuck and Sarah look at each other.

SARAH  
Yeah we're fine.

ELLIE  
I'm so glad you came.

CHUCK  
Of course we came! It's you birthday sis!

Morgan sets a plate of cupcakes on the counter and everyone sits down at the table.

DEVON  
Happy birthday Ellie.

EVERYONE  
(raising their champagne glasses)  
Cheers!

As everyone takes a sip, Chuck and Sarah look at each other smiling and clink their glasses.

FADE OUT


	8. AUTHORS' NOTE

We hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks to those of you who appreciated the screenplay format. We were experimenting with something new, and tried really hard to make this like a real episode, staying true to the amazing characters that the writers and actors of Chuck have created.

Tune in Mondays at 8/7 central on NBC starting on September 20th for Chuck season 4!


End file.
